


the past is done (but the future is bright)

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), But also, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Picnics, Public Display of Affection, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: They had come to the park for a picnic. Laid out a tartan blanket and pulled a bottle of wine, along with some pastries and fruit, from their basket and basked in the warm afternoon sun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	the past is done (but the future is bright)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH Guess The Author Round #8! The prompt was "Dream."

They had come to the park for a picnic. Laid out a tartan blanket and pulled a bottle of wine, along with some pastries and fruit, from their basket and basked in the warm afternoon sun.

Once they’d finished their nibbles, Aziraphale had smiled sheepishly and said, _You know I did think to bring a book. I thought I might.. read for a bit?_

Crowley grinned. _Course you did. Works out alright, was just admiring this nice sunny spot for a quick kip._ Crowley had replied, and then moved to spread himself out on the sunny side of their blanket.

Aziraphale had studied him for a moment.

 _Wouldn’t you rather nap here, dearest?_ He had opened his arms and given the demon what he had hoped was an inviting smile.

Crowley had stared, sunglasses long since abandoned and golden irises on full display as his eyes had flicked between Aziraphale and the other park-goers passing by.

_Yeah, alright._

And that was how Aziraphale had ended up reclined against a large Plane tree somewhere in St. James’s park, Serpent of Eden nestled between his arms and book long since abandoned. His fingers busied themselves weaving delicate plaits into flash red hair.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his demon’s head.

“S’nice.” Came a sleepy mumble.

Aziraphale smiled. “Did you enjoy your nap, dear?”

“Was never asleep.”

“Oh?” 

_Silence._

“Used to dream about this.” Crowley finally answered.

Aziraphale’s hands stilled.

“Dream about what, my dear?”

“You.” He paused, then turned and hid his face in the crook of the angel’s neck before continuing, “loving me like this… out in the open. Where everyone can see.”

“Oh my _love_.” Aziraphale buried his face into Crowley’s hair and wrapped his arms around the demon. “I’m so sorry I made you wait.” He whispered into golden-red locks.

Crowley shifted in the angel’s arms to look up at him with sunshine eyes. “You know… I think I’m alright with it.”

Aziraphale stared at him in disbelief.

“No really.” Crowley shifted to sit up and look at Aziraphale properly. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, were things great all those years? Nah. Did some of it hurt? Absolutely. Should we… nyeh… _talk_ about it at some point? Probably. But we’re here now. And if it hadn’t happened that way… well who knows if we’d have actually made it here, yeah?”

Aziraphale felt his eyes start to prickle. “I’m afraid I’m not quite as ready to forgive myself as you are, my dear.” His hand moved to catch a rogue tear as it slid down his cheek.

Crowley caught his hand mid air, then swiped the tear away himself. “S’alright, angel. Forgiving yourself s’not the kind of thing that happens overnight. I should know.”

Aziraphale’s lip wobbled.

“Hey,” Crowley’s hand moved and caught the angel’s chin, “I love you. And I’ll be here. Always.” 

He stretched up to press a gentle kiss to his angel’s lips. “C’mon angel, let’s go home.”


End file.
